theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
Lisa Loud's Death Bed (Feat. Mac and Bloo)
Gallery Lisa Loud photo.png Hospital arrival.png Heart Monitor.png Transcript * (Mac and Bloo arrive at the hospital entrance, Mac opens up the door for Bloo and they walk right in to the receptionist to sign in to visit Lisa Loud.) * (Transitions to a patient room with Mac and Bloo opening the door to see Lisa, in a hospital bed, surrounded by her teammates, then Mac and Bloo close the door silently while some Loud House DVDS and merchandise are on the table side.) * Bloo: "Gosh, Mac, what do you suppose is going on in here?" * Mac: "I don't know, Bloo, but this doesn't look good." * (The sound of a heart monitor's heard just as Mac and Bloo walk right over to the comatose Lisa. David holds Lisa's right hand with a depressed look on his face, he tears up a bit as Lincoln gives him a nice clean tissue.) * David (off screen): "Lisa?" * (Then Lisa slowly opens her eyes, seeing everybody cheerful and overjoyed that she's alright.) * (Then a tweet message is heard, Lynn goes to check her smartphone, revealing that Nickelodeon announces The Loud House Movie ''which causes Lisa to pass away instantly from the message with the sound of fire.) * David (offscreen): "Lisa!" * David: "No.......no.....LISAAAAAAA!" * (Mac opens his medical bag and 2 electrobytes emerge right out of it and David catches them and tries to shock Lisa back to life with them 3 times but to no avail.) * (Bloo realizes nothing's happening 'til he realizes that he can revive Lisa with his magic paddle ball, but right before he does anything to do so, Lucy grabs his invisible right shoulder and shakes her head left and right to tell him not to use his magic to revive Lisa.) * (Lynn Loud Sr. is sobbing heavily 'til another tweet message is heard.) * Lynn Loud Sr.: "Huh, what?" * (Lynn Loud Sr. takes out her smartphone.) * Lynn Loud Sr.: "Oh." * (Lynn Loud Sr. shows Mac, Bloo, Lori, Leni, Luna, Lana, Lola, Luan, Lynn, Ronnie Anne, Lucy, Lincoln, Clyde and Sid the tweet message.) * Lynn Loud Sr.: "Oh look." * (David's sobbing heavily near Lisa's hospital bed.) * Lynn Loud Sr.: "Look at this." * (David stops sobbing a bit.) * (The tweet message reads: ''The Loud House toy collection in the works.) * (David's still sobbing a bit.) * David: In Amazement * (Lisa's mouth moves up and down and she's fully awake and alive.) * Lisa: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! * (Lisa leaps right outta her hospital bed.) * Lisa: "Time for me to put robots and science in action!" * (Lisa lands right back on her hospital bed.) * David: "Lisa!" * (Lisa and David snuggle up with 1 another and laugh a bit.) * (Mac and Bloo snuggle up with Lana and Lola and they do the exact same thing with them.) * (Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Clyde and Sid are about to cry tear drops of joy and excitement.) * (Lori and Leni are smiling and chuckling in excitement.) * (Luna and Luan are tearing up slightly.) * (Ronnie Anne's laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Another tweet message is heard.) * (David and Lisa are still laughing a bit and they all stare at Lynn who's got her smartphone outta her right pocket.) * (The tweet message reads: Double Cheeseburger'' Delivery'' on it.) * Lynn: "Oh, it's just my double cheeseburger delivery." * (Lynn exits Lisa's hospital room.) * (David and Lisa are still laughing a bit and Leni wipes the sweat away from her forehead.) * (Mac and Bloo take a record player and an instrumental version of the Loud House Theme Song begins playing on it and Lisa is amazed to hear it.) * (Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne and Sid are laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Lucy's just standing there in silence.) * (David and Lisa are both laughing a bit in excitement.) * (Another tweet message is heard, Lynn Loud Sr. takes out his smartphone again and realizes something unexpected just happened and becomes shocked and horrified and runs around sobbing wildly.) * (Lynn Loud Sr.'s smartphone lands right on Lisa's hospital bed and the tweet message reads: A New Loud House video game's been announced.) * (Lisa begins shriveling up a bit and she's about to close her eyes any single minute now.) * (Lisa's teammates are looking right at her just as Lisa lies right back down on her hospital bed and has flashback memories of the original classic episodes that she appeared in: Pets Peeved, Tripped!, The Crying Dame, Any Given Sundae and No Laughing Matter.) * (Lisa's tearing up slightly again.) * Lisa: "You.......guys.......are.......genius......es." * (Lisa closes her eyes and passes away slowly.) * (Lori and Leni begin tearing up slightly and break down sobbing wildly.) * (Lincoln's sobbing heavily in Ronnie Anne's chest while Ronnie Anne supports him.) * (Clyde's sobbing heavily in Sid's chest while Sid also supports him. * (Lana and Lola are also sobbing wildly.) * (Luna and Luan are also sobbing wildly.) * (Rita's tearing up slightly.) * (Mac and Bloo are also tearing up slightly.) * (Lynn returns to Lisa's hospital room with her double crab cheeseburger order.) * Lynn: "Who wants a double cheeseburger?" * (Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, Sid, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lana, Lola, David, Mac and Bloo (except Lucy) are all sobbing heavily and too busy to notice Lynn with her double cheeseburger order.) * (Lynn opens the double cheeseburger box and finds 2 double cheeseburgers inside of it.) * Lynn: "I'm pretty sure there's no onion salt on any of them." * (David's sobbing heavily on Lisa's hospital bed and Lisa's magnifying glass drops right down on the hospital floor and it fades to a black screen.) * David (off screen): "Not Lisa! anything but her! anything but that!" Category:Deathbed Category:The Loud House Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends